


buckpool

by pleurer



Category: Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Crack, Every time we touch I get this feeling, Fanart, M/M, Were-teacup poodle Bucky Barnes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/pseuds/pleurer
Summary: Every time we touch, I get this feeling.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	buckpool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seinmit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seinmit/gifts).



> I appreciate your song suggestions. In return, I raise you: my favorite song of all time.
> 
> I forgot you DNW'ed gen until the very end and I ran out of paint to make their bodies. So Wade has a penis eye. 
> 
> Bucky doesn't have a penis, because he bottoms. He doesn't need one.

  
  



End file.
